


Let's focus on communication

by Trustmeimahealer



Series: Just Like Me, They Long To Be (Close To You) [1]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kate has a hell of a time, Porn with Feelings, Rana is both v nervous and a complete tease, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustmeimahealer/pseuds/Trustmeimahealer
Summary: Kate and Rana finally have sex. Kate and Rana being Kate and Rana they can't shut up for any of it.Basically smut with a focus on their relationship and the depth of their feelings for one another, as well as a fair bit of discussion of their insecurities.





	Let's focus on communication

There are little details that Rana can just can’t get over when she looks at Kate.

The way those soft brown eyes look at her like she’s just the most precious thing she’s ever seen. Or the way her lips quirk into a small, hesitant smile when she unsure if she’s pushed too far with a joke or comment. Or the strong flex of her arms when she’s carrying one too many plates in the bistro. Rana really can’t get over it. How anyone could be so beautiful and so in love with her is a complete mystery to her. It’s like she’s seventeen again, everything is so intense and overwhelming.

When Kate was away there were times it felt like she couldn’t breathe the loss was so intense.

But now Kate is back, there are no more secrets after Zeedan found out and they rode the wave of scandal hand in hand. They moved into Johnny’s old flat and decided to take things slow from there. Afterall Rana was still so new to everything that without the rush and fear of being caught spurring her on, her anxieties often got the better of her whenever things went any further than they had in the van that time.

Tonight though, Kate was making dinner and Rana couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Kate had been to the gym after her shift and had only just showered, there were still drops of water on her neck from her wet hair in a bun on her head.

Rana sat at the counter watching as Kate chopped tomatoes and described her day, it wasn’t that Rana wasn’t listening per say but she was simply distracted by all of the little quirks and mannerisms that made her beautiful girlfriend. “You ok?” Kate asks and honestly Rana could just melt at the concern. She really was something else.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I was just distracted.”

Kate frowns a moment until Rana reaches to grasp her wrist with her most disarming of smiles. “Sometimes you are just too pretty for your own good, Kate Connor.”

Kate barks out a laugh and raises an eyebrow but leans toward her anyway. “Alright casanova. Save it for after dinner.”

Rana blushes but as Kate leans across the counter to give her a soft, perfect kiss she really can’t hold on to her embarrassment for more than a few seconds as she tries to absorb as much of Kate as she can. “I love you.” The words aren't as heavy as they once were, the pain around them has fallen away to represent all that they have overcome to be together, rather than the weight of what is pulling them apart.

Kate grins at her and pulls away, looking down bashfully at her half chopped vegetables for a moment before fixing Rana with a look brimming with affection. “I love you too.”

They chat for a while as they finish preparing their dinner together, stealing kisses and glances whenever they could. By the time they actually eat they can barely keep their hands of each other, they end up holding hands across the table and barely eating for the amount of time they spend just looking at each other. Rana isn’t quite sure why they haven’t just went for it yet, she suspects Kate is being patient with her to stop her from being overwhelmed, waiting for Rana to make the first move. Rana for her part wants to savour the anticipation of it all, the electric feeling in the room as Kate absentmindedly runs her thumb across her knuckles.

For the first time since this all started there’s no rush, there's no guilt or anxiety. It’s just her and Kate in love.

“I’m ready.” The words leave Rana unbidden, but she means them. Kate looks up, with mirth glimmering in her eyes. “Ready for what?”

Rana blushes but knows that she could probably have been clearer. “Ready to, you know,” Kate is still looking her confused but amused at Rana’s vagueness. “Ready to go all the way” Rana cringes as soon as she says it, but despite everything she’s not quite ready to talk about having sex with her very female girlfriend out loud any time soon.

Kate’s eyebrows almost shoot to her hairline as she realises, she mirrors Rana’s blush in the prettiest of ways. “Are you sure?” Her grip on Rana’s hand tightens and it’s scary how Rana didn’t even know she needed that reassuring pressure until it anchors her right back to Kate.

“This doesn’t have a time pressure on it, Rana. I’m fine to wait as long as you need.”

“I’m ready.” Rana repeats, more confident of that fact than of almost anything. For a moment a flash of insecurity overcomes her. “I mean, so long as you are.”

Kate almost laughs, because of course she’s been desperate for Rana since the first time they kissed. But looking at the doubt on Rana’s face she realises its a very sincere question. “Rana I’m mad about you. Of course I want to. But I only want to if you’re 100% sure this is what you want.”

Rana gets up and walks around the table to be kneel at Kate’s side, never letting go of her hand. She grasps both of Kate’s hands in her own, for a moment the position reminds her of a proposal but she shakes the thought before it can carry her away. “I love you. You’re all that I want, all of you.”

Kate leans forward to kiss her with such a ferocity it takes Rana’s breath away. “Any objections to tonight?” She murmurs against her lips with a husk to her voice that Kate was very much not keen on waiting any longer than she had to. Rana smiles at the consideration despite Kate’s very obvious desire, a low heat building in her stomach at just how much one kiss has affected her.

“Kate if you don’t take me to bed tonight I’ll probably die.”

Kate laughs at the melodrama even as Rana’s boldness takes her aback. “As you wish.”

She stands up, pulling Rana up along with her and kisses her with a passion that only months in secrecy could build up. When Rana sucks on her bottom lip, Kate feels her legs turn to jelly a little bit so she rationalises that she needs to get Rana up on the kitchen counter before she makes her fall apart before they even get anywhere. When Kate lifts her up onto the counter and pulls Rana’s legs around her waist, Rana can’t help the whimper that escapes her at the show of strength.

She'd always hated it when boyfriends would man handle her, hate how small it made her felt, but with Kate it only ever turned her on. Something about those gorgeous arms lifting her up that made her feel safe instead of small, precious instead of objectified. Then Kate began sucking on her neck and all thoughts of past relationships disappeared to be replaced with the singular thought of _Kate, Kate, Kate_.

Rana grasped Kate’s arms hard enough that Kate was sure she would be at least a little bruised at the action but she couldn’t find the heart to care. She focused on Rana’s pulse point for a moment, delighting in the rapid thrumming against her lips and the desperate gasp from Rana. Kate fixed her hands upon Rana’s hips in an effort to stop herself from moving things along too quickly and spook the beauty in front of her. Rana pulled Kate away from her neck, so tightly wound that she worried that she’d come from that alone if Kate tried hard enough.

Kate looked at her, face flushed and lips swollen, and so unbearably pretty that Rana just had to kiss her and pull her so close that there was practically no space left between them. Rana let her hands roam Kate’s back and waist, trying to pull her closer and closer, eventually her hands found the hem of Kate’s jumper and slips her hands beneath it to feel the firm, smooth skin beneath, content to explore while they kissed. It wasn’t until she reached up to graze the underside of Kate’s breast that Kate pulled away to pull her jumper off.

Rana let her gaze linger across the soft curves and firm muscle of Kate’s body. Of course they had gotten this far before, further in fact, but Rana had never fully had a chance to appreciate just how beautiful Kate really was like this. There had always been a constraint on time, or the rush of her own insecurities that prevented her from really getting to drink the image in. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Kate quips with an affectionate smile.

“I might take you up on that offer some day.” Rana grins with a confidence that she rarely had with Kate, she was always so nervous and new, but something about the warm fuzzy feeling beneath the heat of desire made her feel as if she could do anything.

Kate huffs and rolls her eyes in mock annoyance. “You should be so lucky.”

Rana kisses her again then, so overcome with love and happiness and desire that she couldn’t stop herself, Kate responds with enthusiasm nipping on Rana’s lip when she reached up to graze Kate’s nipple over her bra. Kate takes her time to try to take Rana’s top off, still subconsciously concerned with maintaining the boundaries they had previously maintained. It isn’t until Rana guides her hands to the hem of her top that Kate realises what she's been doing.

“Are you sure?” Kate knows the answer, but the fear and weight of their relationship so far lingers in the back of her mind still. Rana isn’t sure if anyone has been so concerned for her in her life, especially when it comes to sex, if anyone has actively asked for consent it had only ever been the once.

“Yes. I’ll let you know if I’m not.”

Kate fingers the hem for a moment, searching Rana’s expression for any doubt. “Promise?”

Rana nods and places her hands over Kate’s to pull the top off. “Promise.”

Kate’s eyes grow yet darker when she sees the lacy red bra Rana had changed into while Kate was in the shower. “Were you expecting something tonight?” She murmurs, half in humour and half breathless from the sight in front of her.

Rana smirks at the reaction. “Maybe.” Kate pulls her in for another bruising kiss and Rana’s mind goes blank when their bare skin touches and it’s like the floodgates open for the first time, all she can comprehend is devouring Kate until she can think of nothing but her. “Take me to bed.”

Its so low, Rana worries for a moment that Kate hasn’t heard her but the dark look Kate gives her when she pulls away lets her know she certainly has. Kate pushes off the counter offering a hand to help Rana down pulling her close as soon as both feet are on the floor. “I Love you”

Rana kisses her sweetly, a break from the intensity. “I Love you too.”

Kate keeps a hold of Rana’s hand as she leads them to her room, once through the door she opts to continue kissing Rana until the backs of her knees hit the bed. She wonders for a moment if it would be best if she were on top given Rana’s inexperience but the predatory look in Rana’s eyes as she pushes her back onto the bed indicates that she probably isn’t to be messed with at this moment. Rana doesn’t really know what’s gotten into her. She’s never really been the dominant one in bed but something about Kate, beautiful, sexy Kate that unlocks this possessive predatory side to her. If Kate weren't so clearly into it, Rana would probably be scared by it. All she wants is to devour her, to kiss every inch of skin she can map out every curve and edge of Kate’s body with a definitive claim of _mine_.

Kate can barely contain herself as Rana sets to her mission, she can’t remember ever feeling so utterly worshipped by a partner before. Heck, she was even about to marry Caz at one point and she never felt anything close to this. Rana kisses everything she can see, relishing in every gasp and sigh from Kate. She follows her navel down to her belly button and presses a particularly deliberate, wet kiss right above Kate’s belt, causing her to grasp at Rana’s hair with a sort of stranged whimper. Rana looks up and waits for Kate’s nod of permission before she removes the belt and pulls her jeans down and off, pressing slow, hot kisses up the inside of Kate’s legs as she moves back up. She pauses at the top of Kate’s thigh, painfully aware of her arousal from the dark patch on her underwear. It takes almost all of Rana’s self control not to just go for it then, but Kate lets out a low groan and Rana is reminded that there is so much more fun to be had.

Kate is beyond wound up, every kiss from Rana winds her tighter and tighter. She’s pretty sure that as soon as Rana does actually touch her she’ll only last a few seconds, but now Rana is pressing kisses to the top of her breast and moving to take of her bra and she’s not even sure if she’ll last till then.

Rana never thought she understood the way men would obsess over boobs, even within her attraction to Kate her focus was mainly on her arms, or her bum, or her abs (If she were being honest pretty much everything of Kate’s drives her crazy, but that isn’t the point) but faced with Kate’s bare chest for the first time she firmly understands what all the fuss is about. In her moment of admiration however Kate sees her chance to switch them around.

Rana squeals as Kate flips them. “Hey! I was just getting to the good bit!” She huffs but she’s only met with an affectionate kiss.

“You’re a little overdressed, Babe.” Kate presses another kiss to Rana’s lips, this time with a little more heat behind it. “Besides, we’ve got all night. You can take all the time you want after i’m done with you.” She grins and dusts kisses across Rana’s collar bones. She wastes no time in getting Rana out of her jeans pausing only to lay a kiss upon her navel, mimicking what Rana had done to her earlier. Kate wishes she had the same luxury of exploring Rana they way Rana had done to her, but if the way Rana was rubbing her thighs together was any indication, she wouldn’t have the patience for the slow careful lovemaking Kate had originally planned.

Instead she opted to allow herself only to lay the heaviest of affections upon Rana’s breasts. If Kate had been turned on by the lace bra while Rana was wearing it, she was positively insane when she saw Rana without it. She lay hot, wet kisses every wear she could toying with one nipple while she took delight in sucking and nibbling the other. Rana’s moans were like lightning to her own arousal. She let her hands map out the rest of Rana’s body, taking note of the the areas that made Rana’s hands in her hair pull even harder.

She continued to tease and test until Rana uttered out an almost inaudible “Please.” If Kate were any meaner she might have teased her further, asked Rana exactly what she wanted but she couldn’t really draw her out any further. Besides, while Kate did not doubt it wouldn’t be long until Rana got there, she didn’t quite seem ready for dirty talk yet. Yet with the way she’s been that night Kate know that once Rana gets to it she’ll be utterly fucked.

As it stands, Kate decides to have mercy. She kisses down to Rana’s hips and presses kisses along the hem of her underwear and across the inside of her thighs, waiting for verbal confirmation of consent from Rana before going any further. Rana opens an eye when she senses Kate stalling. “Kate if you don’t touch me…” She’s cut off by a gasp as Kate bites softly on the inside of her thigh before soothing it with her tongue.

“I’m getting there, bossy.” Kate knew the teasing was a little much, maybe, but as she tucked her fingers and pulled Rana’s underwear down she forgot all of it in favour of focusing on the Rana’s perfect wet pussy. Rana couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped once she felt Kate lick once, twice from her entrance to her clit. Rana can barely breathe as Kate teases her entrance with a single long finger while she circles around her clit with her tongue. Her hands fix themselves in Kate’s hair and pull as hard as she dares when Kate finally enters her, almost immediately finding the spot that make her feel like she’s going dizzy every time she hits it with each slow but firm thrust.

It’s still not enough though, the stimulation is both too intense and nowhere near intense enough. Rana can only rasp out “Kate.” And pray that her girlfriend gets the message. Luckily Kate must understand what she needs (as always) because she adds a second finger and hooks them to better access her spot. After building up a steady rhythm that was sure to kill Rana, Kate ventured some direct stimulation on Rana’s swollen clit.

Rana inhaled sharply and muttered out a “too much.” and Kate immediately backed off, pressing a gentle kiss on her thigh as an apology.

It only took a few more thrusts for Rana to fall over the edge, Kate moving herself back up to hover over her and press delicate kisses all over her face and chest as Rana cried out and pulled Kate as close as she could. Kate focused on holding Rana until she relaxed, pulling out and tracing soothing patterns across her ribs in an effort to keep Rana anchored to her as she rides out the aftershocks.

It’s a while before Rana can focus back on Kate, so Kate savours each gasped breath and the feeling of her pulse hammering against her lips. When Rana pulls Kate away from her she fixes her a smile that makes Kate’s breath hitch in her throat. Rana has always been a little more sparing with showing her feelings than Kate, even without the fear of discovery it was rare that Rana let everything she felt just pour out of her without any restraint. Kate can’t help but close her eyes for a second, trying to commit the image of Rana, her Rana, lying in their bed, hair mussed, lips bruised, flushed in the prettiest of pink hues and looking at her with so much love that Kate is pretty sure that she’ll start to float in a minute.

Rana leans forward to kiss her and honestly Kate is pretty sure she’d happily replay this moment for the rest of her life. “Thank you.” Rana’s voice is hoarse as she speaks, and Kate gets a rush of confidence at Rana’s obvious satisfaction. She had worried, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Rana’s feelings may have been more romantic than sexual, or that without the thrill of scandal Rana’s attraction for her had faded as she was so hesitant to become more intimate once they had settled.

Rana looks anxious for a moment, her brow furrowed ever so slightly and Kate cups her face with the hand she isn't supported on. “You don’t need to worry about me. We can just cuddle a bit and go to bed if you want.”

Rana shakes her head and some of her anxiety melts away and just how wonderful Kate is, yet again she’s met with a stark contrast to any of her sexual experiences with men. Even Zeedan was prone to leave her high and dry every now and again, but for Kate to give her _that_ orgasm and ask for nothing in return is beyond anything she’d experienced from a partner before. That being said, this only makes her even more determined to adore Kate as much as she is adored. “I really, really want to.”

Kate gives her a soft smile. “I know you do. But there’s no pressure, we’re still going at your pace.” Kate kisses her so delicately Rana feels as if she’s made of glass for a moment. “But I will have to finish myself off because watching you has me pretty worked up.” Kate laughs a bit, hyper aware of the damp patch on her underwear and the heat making her flush.

Kate watches Rana’s eyes darken and feels a surge of electricity as she flips Kate onto her back. “I want you to show me how to make you feel good.” Kate balks at the bluntness even as the words turn her on beyond words. She has a feeling that Rana has a real dominant streak hidden beneath her sweet exterior.

“How?” Rana kisses her passionately and grasps Kate’s hand, guiding it to her underwear.

“Show me and I’ll follow.” Kate gulps and nods, trying her best to keep Rana’s intense stare.

She tries to begin slowly, both for her sake and for Rana’s, worried not for the first time that night that she may not last too long if they aren’t careful.

“You weren’t kidding about being worked up.” Rana jokes as soon as her hand makes contact with Kate’s underwear. Kate wants to be offended but Rana’s wide, hungry stare abates any embarrassment she might have held.

“It’s what you do to me.” Kate had never usually been that vocal with girlfriends in the past, if anything any level of conversation during sex annoyed the hell out of her. But with Rana, sex felt less like a detached act and more of a continuation of their relationship, but at a physically intimate level. And if their relationship had been defined by anything so far, it had been a lot of talking.

Kate reaches up to pull her underwear off and but Rana cuts her off in favour of doing it herself. “I’m pretty sure I can manage that bit myself.”

Kate breathes out a laugh and lifts up her hips to help Rana get her underwear off. “I was just trying to help, bossy.”

Rana throws the underwear off the bed and leans forward to kiss Kate until they’re both out of breath, cupping her face with both hands in an attempt to ground herself as a flutter of anxiety stirs her stomach. “That better not be my new nickname.” She mumbles when she pulls away, because the light, flirty conversation is where she’s most comfortable with Kate.

Kate grins and places her hands on Rana’s hips, relishing in the bare skin. “Did you have something else in mind?”

Rana pretends to think for a moment and leans down to kiss Kate’s collar bones. “Darling.” another kiss, “Sweetheart.” another kiss, lower this time, at the top of Kate’s breast. “Light of my life.” Then, almost without warning she dipped down to take her nipple into her mouth, making Kate arch her back and thread her fingers in Rana’s hair.

“Rana!” Kate gasps and tightens her grip as her girlfriend sucks _hard_.

Rana looks up at her a second with a teasing smile. “That will do, I suppose.”

Kate just shakes her head and tries to relax back into the cushions. “I should have known you’d be a tease.” Rana just grins at her before continuing her assault until Kate can’t stand it anymore. “Rana please.”

Rana knows that she can’t stall for much longer, eventually even Kate will lose patience, especially when she’s already so worked up. Rana pauses for a second and Kate must sense her hesitance because her grip in her hair softens to more of an easy caress.

“Do you still want me to show you?” Kate asks and Rana nods a little desperately.

Kate reaches to bring Rana’s hand up to press a kiss on her knuckles in an act of soft reassurance. “Anytime you want to stop or slow down, just say the word.” Rana nods and kisses the top of Kate’s stomach to show her understanding, unable to trust that she’ll be able to speak.

Rana can’t help the soft “Oh, Kate.” when Kate guides her hand between her legs. She finds herself lost in sensation; the wet heat at her fingertips, the breathy gasps as Kate guides their fingers to light, fast circles on her clit. Rana leans forward to catch Kate’s lips in a bruising kiss, delighted as Kate groans into her mouth. Kate dips their hands lower, so that the tips of two of Rana’s fingers rest right at her entrance.

“Can you,” kate gulps when she feels Rana’s palm brush against her clit and the feeling is almost too much. “Can you remember what I did to you?” Rana nods and begins to press inside.

Neither of them are sure who moans the loudest when Rana’s fingers finally reach the last knuckle. Kate gives them both a moment to adjust to the sensation before she gently guides Rana’s wrist to a slow steady rhythm. “I love you, so much.” Rana whispers into Kate’s neck as they thrust into each other.

It doesn’t take long for Kate to find herself on the precipice, but she can’t quite get over it. The only issue is that she’s too far gone to articulate to Rana that she needs more stimulation, she considers moving her hand from Rana’s wrist, but then Rana might stop.

It isn’t until Rana remembers the hooking motion Kate had done to her, repeating it rather suddenly, pressing her palm firmly into kate’s clit that Kate is finally catapulted over the edge. Rana could have come again at the mere image of Kate, eyes screwed shut and back arched, crying out Rana’s name.

They take a moment to ride out Kate’s high together, Kate keeping Rana’s hand trapped between her legs until she can relax. She can’t help the whimper of sensitivity as Rana does finally pull out. Kate watches with wide eyes as Rana looks at her own wet fingers in fascination, tentatively bringing it up to her lips for a taste. Rana grins when she sees Kate watching her and makes a show of it, licking each digit deliberately without breaking eye contact. “I’m so trying that next time.”

Kate can only groan as a bit of residual heat from her orgasm begins to stir again. She grins at Rana and tugs her down to cuddle with her. “You terror.” Rana settles in Kate’s arms with a contented sigh, cuddling in as close as she can. “That was amazing.” Kate murmurs, pressing a kiss on Rana’s forehead.

Rana tilts her head up to look into Kate’s eyes. “Really? This is all just so new to me.”

Kate nods, a soft smile on her lips. “Rana it was wonderful. This is new to me too, you know.”

Rana quirks an eyebrow at that, Kate had never been short of women falling at her feet, it was hard to imagine there was any comparison between their experiences. “How?” She doesn’t mean to sound defensive but there’s an edge to her voice.

Kate looks affronted at the tone for a moment but shakes it off as she realises that Rana isn’t actually criticizing her. Kate sighs and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Rana’s ear. “It’s the first time I’ve been this emotionally involved with someone.” Against Kate’s best efforts, a hot blush creeps up her neck in embarrassment. “I mean I must have been really stupid to think I was in love with Caz, because being with her was never anything close to that.”

“I never met Caz. I mean there was Yasmeen’s garden party but I never talked to her.” Rana looks at her for a moment and the tension and anxiety quickly fades out of the two of them in favour of a warm, intimate feeling that Kate never thought she would get used to. “But what she did,” Rana continues and Kate almost squirms under the intensity of her gaze, “I know you still feel like you should have seen past it.”

Kate looks away a moment and takes a deep breath. “I should have. Aidan did.” She lets out a sigh, still refusing to meet Rana’s eyes. “I bet she never even actually loved me either, she was just using me like she used Maria.”

“She was disturbed, Kate, and clearly very good and making people feel as if they depended on her. You can’t keep your guard up with everyone all of the time.” Rana began to trace a gentle pattern on Kate’s back, attempting to coax her attention back to her before she became lost in her own head.

“There was something Maria said after they caught Caz. That there must have been something inside me that Caz knew she could take advantage of.” Rana could have cried at the vulnerability in Kate’s voice.

“Maria’s had more messed up relationships than hot dinners, Kate. You’re perfect.” When Kate finally looks at her, Rana can’t help but kiss her forehead lightly. “All Caz saw was how beautiful and kind and loving you are and she wanted to take it all away from you because she was missing it. But no one can take that from you Kate, through everything with her and then having my mess and then everything with Luke, you’re still the beautiful person you always were. You didn’t lose your humour or your compassion or your trust in other people.” Rana huffs, suddenly overcome with a frustration that she had barely thought about Kate’s own past trauma and insecurity. “I could kill her for making you feel like any of that was a bad thing. “

Kate doesn’t know what to say. She knew Rana’s feelings for her were strong, she wouldn’t have uprooted her life with Zeedan if they weren't, but somewhere in the mess of their affair there had been a tiny part of Kate who couldn't let go of the idea that this was all a passing phase for Rana. That the thrill of it all and discovering her sexuality would fade and all Rana’s feelings would be reduced to was a particularly intense crush. Logically she knew this wasn’t the case but hearing just how deeply Rana loved her, how incensed she was that someone she had never even met had hurt her, how desperately she wanted Kate to be happy. She doubted she’d be getting over it any time soon. She couldn’t help a few tears from escaping as she tried to absorb every word. “I’m sorry, this is supposed to be all romantic. Our first time. Here I am crying all over you.”

Rana let out a soft laugh and pressed soft kisses all over Kate’s face. “I love you tears and all.” She cringed as soon as the words left her mouth, Kate’s eyes were full of mirth. “Too cheesy?”

Kate grins at her. “As if i have an issue when you’ve just done a whole monologue about how great I am.” Rana rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be letting that pretty head of yours get too big. I’d hate to see you turn into your brother.”

Kate barked out a laugh and shook her head. “So long as you don’t turn into yours.”

Rana pretended to be shocked and playfully hit Kate’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with Imran?”

Kate smirked coyly. “Nothing. I’m just glad to be in bed with his sister and not him.” She joked.

“I can’t say i disagree with you there, babe.” Rana kissed her sweetly and Kate gets that floaty feeling again.

Something tells her that Rana will never stop keeping her on her toes for a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing smut so any feedback is very appreciated. 
> 
> Would be willing to make this into a series because i love them so much, if this is something you'd like to see hit up my tumblr http://time-to-girl-the-hell-up.tumblr.com with prompts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
